


Ginchiest

by truth_renowned



Series: 50s on 5 [1]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 17:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30142983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truth_renowned/pseuds/truth_renowned
Summary: Peggy and Daniel's daughter springs some 50s lingo on them. Confusion ensues.
Relationships: Peggy Carter/Daniel Sousa
Series: 50s on 5 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2218554
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Ginchiest

As Peggy left the bedroom and walked down the hall, she flinched at their fifteen-year-old daughter’s high-pitched squeal. Beth expressed joy and anger in similar ways, and the question she was asking Daniel had to do with going to the Circus Drive-In with a group of girls in the evening. Depending on his answer, that ear-piercing sound could be good or bad.

Peggy rounded the corner of the kitchen just in time to see Beth grab her book and binder from the table where Daniel was seated.

“Daddy, you’re the ginchiest!” Beth said, then bounded from the room, tossing a “Bye, Mum” over her shoulder.

Peggy’s eyebrow arched. “What did she just call you?” 

“Uh, the... ginchiest… I think?”

Her other eyebrow joined its mate on high curiosity alert. She was fairly well-versed in Yankee-isms but this one had her stumped.

“What is a ginch?” she asked as she sat at the table.

He glanced at her, looking even more confused, which she didn’t know was possible.

“It stands to reason,” she continued, “if there’s a ginchiest, there must be a corresponding ginch and ginchier.”

Daniel chuckled, shaking his head.

“I’m guessing ginchiest is a compliment,” she said, more as a question than an affirmation.

“Must be, since I told her she could go to the drive-in. Thanks for sticking me with that decision, by the way.”

Peggy tried but failed to hide a smile. “You stuck me with the formal dance decision, so it was only fair.”

He shrugged, acknowledging that she had a point.

“I couldn’t tell what Beth’s high-pitched response meant. Hard to tell sometimes.”

Not really,” Daniel responded. “I don’t speak teenager. However, I do _read_ teenager.”

“Really?” she asked, elbows on the table, chin resting on her entwined fingers. “I can’t wait to hear this.”

“When Beth is upset with me, there’s the squeal but an octave lower and has more force behind it. Plus she adds stomping feet and slamming doors. When she’s happy, it’s just the squeal, higher and lighter.”

“And what about Michael? Can you read him?”

Daniel shook his head. “That kid’s still a mystery.”

She laughed. Moody and quiet, their sixteen-year-old son gave little away in terms of what he was thinking, but he was a good student and a good kid. What more could parents ask for?

Peggy rested her forearms on the table, her gaze settled on her husband’s soft brown eyes. “So. Do you read wife?”

“I read wife very well,” he said, leaning forward across the table.

“Sometimes.”

“Most times,” he countered.

“True.” She leaned forward as well, reaching for his hand. “What are you reading from me now, Daniel?”

“That we’re going to be late for work?”

She grinned. “You _do_ read wife well. Must be why you’re the ginchiest.”

**Author's Note:**

> The word “ginchiest” is from the song “Kooky, Kooky, Lend Me Your Comb,” sung by Edd Byrnes and Connie Stevens. It’s based on Byrnes’ hip character, Kooky, in the TV show “77 Sunset Strip.” The song is an earworm of epic proportions. You've been warned.


End file.
